Generally, all halls, buildings and various public facilities are provided with safe exits which are basically provided with fire safety indicating lights, such as automatic start emergency lights when the electricity is turned off, while these fire safety indicating lights are a kind of dot-shaped light-emitting safety guide facility; in the passage of large buildings, especially in mine tunnels and large complex places, dot-shaped light-emitting safety guide facility this to continuously guide and it's easy to cause chaos and further losses.
Chinese patent document No. CN 1916679B disclosed a sequentially segmented light-emitting field optical cable line on Jan. 19, 2011, which comprises light-emitting core wires, a guidance line and a transparent external layer. There are at least two groups of light-emitting core wires sequentially twisted into a cable line or a center line is being added therein. There are at least two groups of light-emitting core wires sequentially wound spirally around the center line, mixed layer of light-emitting powder and binder and metal transparent electrode layer are coated only on the outer surface of the light-emitting core wires; Inside the light-emitting core wires, the dielectric coated on the metal baseline is the compound of titanium dioxide and polyurethane.